Toy Story 2
'Toy Story 2' is a 1999 American computer animated film, the third Disney·Pixar feature film, and the sequel to Toy Story, which features the adventures of a group of toys that come to life when humans are not around to see them. Toy Story 2 was produced by Pixar Animation Studios, directed by John Lasseter, Lee Unkrich and Ash Brannon, and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution in the United States on November 19, 1999, in some parts of Australia on December 2, 1999 and the United Kingdom on 11 February 2000. Toy Story 2 was re-released in a double feature with Toy Story in Disney Digital 3-D on October 2, 2009. The film keeps most of the original characters and voices from the first film, including Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Don Rickles, Jim Varney, Wallace Shawn, Annie Potts, John Ratzenberger, Joe Ranft, John Morris, and Laurie Metcalf. They are joined by new characters voiced by Jodi Benson, Joan Cusack, Kelsey Grammer, Estelle Harris, and Wayne Knight. Plot Woody prepares to go to cowboy camp with Andy but his arm is ripped, forcing him to stay on the shelf. There Woody finds a broken squeeze toy penguin toy named Wheezy, who is to be sold at a yard sale. With help from Andy's dog, Buster, Woody sneaks out and saves Wheezy, but falls off before he can make it inside the house. He is first found by a girl but is then found by an enthusiastic toy collector. The Toy collector offers Andy's mother several deals to purchase Woody, but citing that Woody was not supposed to be in the yard sale in the first place, and that Woody is in fact a family heirloom, she declines his offers and locks Woody in a Blue crate. The Toy collector however creates a distraction and steals Woody out of the crate and drives off with him. Buzz Lightyear and the other toys recognize the thief as Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn, and set out to rescue him. In Al's apartment, Woody discovers he is a valuable collectable based on an old, popular TV show called Woody's Roundup, and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. The other toys from the franchise Jessie the yodeling cowgirl, Woody's horse, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector, who is in mint condition inside his unopened box—are excited about the trip, but Woody intends to return home because he is still Andy's toy. They needed Woody to stay because if he wasn't with them, they would go back into storage. That night, Al accidentally rips off Woody's broken arm and Woody attempts to recover his arm and return to Andy. However, his attempt gets sabotaged when the TV turns on, waking Al up and ruining his chances of returning home. Woody suspects Jessie because the TV remote was near her and he plans to return to Andy once his arm is repaired. However, he changes his mind once he learns that Jessie was outgrown by her old owner, Emily, and realizes Andy will outgrow him at some point. Buzz and the other toys Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Hamm reach the Al's Toy Barn store across from Al's apartment. However Buzz gets captured by a newer Buzz Lightyear action figure who is more deluded than the old Buzz was before. The new Buzz is mistaken by the other toys, who have the assistance and help from Tour Guide Barbie, as Andy's Buzz and joins them to Al's apartment. The real Buzz escapes and chases them, accidentally releasing an action figure of his arch enemy Emperor Zurg, who, just like the new Buzz, doesn't realize he is a toy. Buzz rejoins the others as soon as they find Woody, but Woody refuses to return to Andy. However, he changes his mind when he watches a boy with him on TV making him realize how much he missed Andy, and Buzz reminds him that toys are meant to be played with. Woody convinces Jessie and Bullseye to come with him as another way to stop them going back into storage, but Stinky Pete, out of his box, locks up the air vent the toys used to get to Al's apartment with his pickaxe, separating them from Andy's toys. Stinky Pete then reveals that he sabotaged Woody's attempt to regain his broken arm to prevent him returning to Andy and that he wants to go to Japan because he was forced to spend his life in a shop watching the other toys being sold. After they are taken by Al, the two Buzzes and the rest of Andy's toys encounter Zurg in an elevator shaft (Who the new Buzz starts to fight) while chasing Al, but the new Buzz remains behind to play with Zurg once he discovers that Zurg is his father. Buzz and the others follow Al to the airport and enter the baggage claim area to save Woody. Stinky Pete tries to stop them, ripping Woody's arm again, but he is defeated and stuffed in the bag of a girl who draws on the faces of her toys; this gives him a chance to see what it is like to be played with (what Woody calls "the true meaning of 'playtime'"). Jessie ends up being boarded on the airplane to Japan, but Woody, Buzz and Bullseye save her just before the plane lifts off and the toys return home to await Andy's arrival, Woody uses his pull string as a lasso. Later, Andy takes Jessie and Bullseye in as his new toys and fixes Woody's arm. The toys also learn that Al's business and mood have sharply declined because his attempt to sell the Roundup gang to Japan was a failure. As the new toys become accustomed to having a new owner, Woody tells Buzz that he is not worried about Andy outgrowing him, because when he does, they will have each other for infinity and beyond. The story ends with the end of a song sung by Wheezy aka Robert Goulet.